


It Took Awhile:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Possibilities Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e24 Aloha Malama Pono (Farewell and Take Care), Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Organize/Organizing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Realize/Realizing, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shirtless, Shirtless Steve McGarrett, Slash, Sunsets, Swimming, Talking, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: It took Danny awhile to figure out what he wanted with his life, & future, Is he gonna go for it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my new series!!!!*





	It Took Awhile:

*Summary: It took Danny awhile to figure out what he wanted with his life, & future, Is he gonna go for it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my new series!!!!*

**“I think I know what I want in my life, I want Steve to be in it too, He ** _never_** lets me down”**, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams thought to himself. He was sitting in his favorite spot, as he was doing his thinking. The Blond realizes that he loves his partner, & has feelings for him.

Meanwhile, Commander Steve McGarrett was being strong, & supportive for his best friend, but he couldn’t help to be a little selfish. The Hunky Brunette was afraid of losing him forever. The Five-O Commander decided to take a swim to clear his mind.

Danny was sure now that he has his life organized in his mind, He knew that he couldn’t back down from what he wants anymore. Steve was like a drug, that he was addicted to, & he craves. The Loudmouth Detective wants more, & he will get it.

The Former Seal was done with his swim, & he decided to confess his feelings to his special blond. Steve just wants to know what is what, That there won’t be any awkward moments between them, As he was getting to shore, & toweling off, He saw Danny waiting right there for him.

“Damn, He looks good like that all sexy, & wet”, He thought to himself, as he met him halfway. “Danno, I got something to tell you”, Danny nodded for him to go ahead, “I am in love with you, I am so in love with you, That it hurts, I owed it to tell you, & always keep the honesty that we established, If you don’t feel the same way, I rather have you as a friend”, He said, as he looked at him with his soulful eyes.

Danny smiled, The Shorter Man said this to him, “I am so glad that you told me your feelings, Super Seal”, He planted a sweet kiss on his lips, “I love you, I am in love with you too, Sorry, It took me awhile”, He said softly, “I love you too, Danny”, Steve declared, They shared another kiss, Their foreheads touched, as they looked at each other, with the sun setting behind him.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
